IT'S HURT
by Phiii Channn
Summary: 'Ya Tuhan..izinkan aku merasakan apa itu kata 'Bahagia Karenanya' lagi, dan bukan kata yang selalu menyakiti hatiku, 'Cemburu' '-Kyungsoo. IT'S KAISOO FF! SLIGHT KAISTAL! GS FOR KYUNGSOO AND BAEKHYUN! ANGST! ONE SHOOT! RNR jusseyo? :3


_**It's Hurt**_

_._

_By. Luthfia Sa'adah (Phiii Channn)_

_IT'S KAISOO FF! slight (Kai x Krystal) GS for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun._

_WARNING! TYPO! ALUR CEPET! DLL!_

_._

_/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/_

_._

_._

_._

_Hati yang pecah_

_Dihancurkan oleh sebuah kenyataan pahit_

_Dimana sang tercinta harus dilepas_

_._

_Membiarkan sang tercinta pergi _

_Meninggalkan luka dalam_

_Yang bahkan sang waktu tak dapat menyembuhkannya_

_._

_Membuang semua kebahagiaan_

_Hanya untuk berserah diri kepada sebuah kebohongan_

_Yang akhirnya hanya akan berakhir rasa sakit _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku menyusuri indahnya pantai pada sore hari. Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku, membuat diriku seakan melayang. Dapat kurasakan fikiranku bebas enah kemana seperti sang awan yang bebas terbawa sang angin._

_Kulengkungkan bibirku keatas sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman manis saat membayangkan seseorang yang sudah lama ini mencuri hatiku, membuatku jatuh cinta, dan selalu memikirkan dirinya._

_Dia selalu membuat hatiku berdetak keras seakan-akan ingin meloncat keluar. Membuat pipiku memanas hingga tercipta rona merah yang manis. Membuatku merasakan geli saat beribu kupu-kupu terbang dari perutku. Dia adalah canduku, yang membuatku selalu merindukan senyumannya, wajahnya, bahkan tingkah konyolnya._

_Ya, kurasa aku memang sudah gila. Aku gila karenanya, aku gila akan cintanya. Dan aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari lingkaran cinta yang ia buat, walaupun aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk keluar, aku tak akan bisa. Karena, aku benar-benar mencintainya. _

_Terlintas bayangannya bersama yeoja lain sedang tertawa bahagia. Entah kenapa bibir ini berhenti melengkung keatas, membuat sebuah senyuman miris nan pedih. Aku menundukkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan yang selalu membuat dadaku sesak dan membuat air mata ini selalu jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku._

_._

_Seringkali ada rasa gelisah menghampiriku disaat yang bersamaan, aku sungguh benci perasaan ini. Perasaan ini selalu datang saat Ia sedang bersama Yeoja lain. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya sungguh sakit disini. Dihati ini seperti disayat oleh beribu-ribu pisau dapur, entahlah bagaimana aku menggambarkan perasaan ini, mungkinkah ini yang disebut dengan…Cemburu?_

_Cemburu…cemburu…cemburu…_

_Kata itu selalu terngiang dikepalaku, dibenakku, dan juga di fikiranku. Kata itu sering menghampiriku akhir-akhir ini dibanding dengan kata 'bahagia karenanya'_

_Jika kata cemburu menghampiriku sudah pasti itu karena Ia lebih sering bersama yeoja lain. Aku selalu mengharapkan kata 'Bahagia karenanya' namun tak kunjung kata itu pernah datang lagi seiring Ia lebih sering meninggalkanku._

_Sudah lama aku tak pernah lagi berkomunikasi dengannya, dan semenjak itulah hubungan kami merenggang. Hei! Kalian belum tahu hubunganku dengannya bukan? Yeah…sebenarnya kami tidak lebih dari sahabat kecil. Tidak lebih dari itu. sungguh! Tapi-_

_-aku mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap dirinya seperti yang kalian tau, __**aku jatuh cinta padanya**__. Tak bolehkan aku mempunyai perasaan ini? Jika tidak kenapa? Apa aku terlalu egois karena memiliki perasaan ini? Mungkin jawabannya adalah 'iya'. _

_Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku dapat merasakan kata 'Bahagia Karenanya' dan mungkin Tuhan mendengarkan permintaanku. Tuhan mengabulkannya, Aku dapat merasakan apa itu kata 'Bahagia Karenanya'. Sekarang aku berada dibibir pantai, menunggu Dirinya. Ia memberiku pesan bahwa aku harus pergi kebibir pantai sore ini, dan aku dengan senang hati menerima ajakan pesan nya tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi nanti._

_**Flash Back:**_

_Selesai kelas bernyanyi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi keloker masing-masing untuk mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Yeah, loker mereka berdua memang bersebelahan jadi tidak perlu repot-repot berpisah._

'_Krietttt'_

_Kyungsoo membuka pintu loker dan jatuhlah spucuk surat berwarna biru muda. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. 'siapa yang kurang kerjaan mengirim surat dilokerku?'pikirnya saat mengambil surat itu terjatuh dilantai. _

_Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo heran saat Kyungsoo membolak-balikan surat berwarna biru muda itu._

"_Hey! Bahkan aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah punya penggemar rahasia Kyung! Cepat buka!" Baekhyun bersemangat sekali dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Baiklah" Kyungsoo segera membuka surat itu dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyungsoo sa'at tau pengirimnya, dia…Kim Jong In. namja yang sangat ia cintai sejak lama sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya._

_Senyuman miris menghiasi wajah manis Kyungsoo, entahlah Kyungsoo harus menampilkan reaksi apa. Semuanya tercampur aduk menjadi satu, senang, sedih, bingung. Kyungsoo sungguh tak mengerti perasaan apa ini . Tapi satu kata yang menonjol dan dapat mengapresiasikan perasaannya-_

_Mungkinkah ini kata 'Bahagia karenanya?'_

_Perasaan itu muncul lagi, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak keras, memompa melebihi kapasitas, pipinya memanas dan terciptalah rona merah manis, dan bibirnya melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman kerinduan yang manis._

"_Hey! Cepat bacakan Kyung!" tak sabar Baekhyun merebut kertas itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. _

"_ASTAGA! KIM JONG IN? hey! Kukira kalian sudah putus kontak. Ternyata tidak ya? Aku tidak menyangka!" teriak Baekhyun heboh._

"_apa yang harus kulakukan Baek? Apa aku harus pergi menemuinya?"Tanyaku gelisah, entahlah aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk akan hal ini._

_Baekhyun tersenyum dan memegang pundakku lembut._

"_temui dia Kyung..ikuti apa kata hatimu. Kau merindukannya bukan? Aku tau kau mencintainya hanya saja…sekarang adikmu yang ganjen itu sering menempel dengannya."_

"_Adikku tidak ganjen Baek! Hanya saja-"_

"_Dia Centil begitu? Ahahaha!" _

"_Ish! Adikku itu tidak ganjen dan Centil! Sudahlah…" _

"_Baiklah…aku akan menemuimu Jongin…"_

_Final. Itulah keputusan Kyungsoo. Menemuinya nanti dibibir pantai sore ini._

_._

_._

_._

_To: Kyungsoo_

_From: Jongin_

_Kyung, aku perlu bicara padamu_

_Datanglah dibibir pantai seperti biasanya sore ini…_

_Kumohon datanglah_

_._

_._

_._

"_Datanglah Do Kyungsoo, setelah itu kupastikan dirimu tak akan pernah bersama Jongin." Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Sebuah suara penuh dengan kebencian itu mengalun bagaikan melody kematian yang akan segera menjemput sang jiwa untuk pergi dari Dunia yang kejam sekaligus indah ini._

_**End Falshback**_

_Aku tersadar akan lamunanku…ahhh entah kenapa jantung ini semakin memompa diatas kapasitas saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jongin nanti, sehingga fantasiku melayang terlalu tinggi saat ini._

_Bahkan aku sudah membayangkan jika Jongin menyatakan kata 'Cinta' , 'Rindu' , 'jadilah milikku'. Astaga! Sadarlah Kyung! Apa yang aku fikirkan! Percaya diri sekali aku ini…_

_Tak terasa sudah 1 jam lebih aku menunggu disini, kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30. P.M. ini sudah sore sekali…tapi kenapa dia belum datang juga? _

_Seketika perasaan gelisah dan takut menghantui diriku. Apa dia hanya bercanda? Atau dia lupa? Atau – _

_Dia mempermainkanku?_

_._

_Gulungan ombak kecil yang sedaritadi menerpa kakiku menyadarkanku, mungkin benar. Dia hanya bercanda atau Lupa dengan janjinya sendiri. Ternyata dia memang tidak pernah berubah._

_Tak kusadari bulir-bulir air mata ini sudah jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Ahh! Kenapa harus saat ini? Aku benci perasaan ini. Ini sakit…kenapa dia sangat suka membuatku menangis? Tak taukah dia? Bahwa aku tersakiti disini?_

_Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar. Aku tak boleh menangis, demi Jongin. Ingat itu Kyung. Demi Jongin…_

_Lamunanku kembali terbuyar saat aku mendengar suara berisik dibalik batu karang yang besar. Heran? Tentu saja. Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanian pada hatiku untuk mengintip siapa yang ada dibalik batu karang itu._

_Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan utuk mengendap-endap dan melihat dari samping batu Karang._

_**DEG**_

_Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat- namun bukan karena bahagia-, mataku memanas, hatiku kembali merasakan sayatan beribu pisau dapur, ini sungguh menyakitkan, bahkan tenggorokanku tercekat, aku tak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa saat, airmata yang sedaritadi ada dipelupuk mataku kini lolos begitu saja, kembali membasahi kedua pipiku. Presetan dengan janjiku untuk tak menangis demi Jongin. _

_Tanganku yang sedaritadi memegang surat Jongin kini kuremas kuat, kujatuhkan surat itu diatas pasir pantai. Aku sungguh tidak kuat dengan semua ini, ini sungguh menyakitkan._

_Kalian ingin tau apa yang terjadi?_

_Kim Jongin…Dia…berciuman dengan –_

_Adikku, Do Soo Jung(Krystal)._

_._

_Pribahasa apa lagi yang dapat menggambarkan rasa sakit hatiku ini? Ada satu yang dapat menggambarkan rasa sakit ini _

_._

'_Hantaman ombak keras yang menampar sang batu karang' _

_._

_Ya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi sang batu karang, hatiku serasa ditampar oleh sang ombak. Namun apadaya, aku hanyalah batu karang yang rapuh dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menangis? Percuma aku menangis jika sang ombak akan membawa pergi air mata sang batu karang. Air mata kesakitan itu tak akan pernah ia sadari._

_Aku terlalu sibuk dengan fantasi indahku selama ini, seperti yang kalian tau, aku terlalu tinggi membayangkan bayangan-bayangan indah diriku dengan dirinya, hingga akhrinya disaat aku sedang terbang terlalu tinggi, aku harus kembali terjatuh jauh, terhempas dan terhantam dengan kenyataan pahit yang tak akan bisa kuterima._

_Tak butuh waktu lama lagi aku berlari menjauhi pantai dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang memilukan. _

'_Ya Tuhan…kenapa kau tak izinkan aku merasakan kata 'bahagia Karenanya'? apakah ini balasanku. Aku terlalu egois, aku terlalu serakah karena selalu meminta lebih, aku selalu meminta agar Jongin dapat disisiku, menyayangiku, mencintaiku, dan yang lain. Ya, sepertinya aku pantas mendapatkan ini, tapi izinkan aku mengucapkan kata ini sekali lagi saja…Kim Jong In…saranghae…' dan setelah itu aku benar-benar meniggalkan pantai,aku melewati Baekhyun yang rela menungguku dari jam 15.00 P.M sejak tadi, membuat Baekhyun bingung melihatku menangis pilu seperti ini. _

_Kurasakan tangan Baekhyun memegang pundakku lembut namun segera kulepaskan dan segera pergi, entah kakiku pergi membawa diriku menjauh dari pantai, yang pasti aku butuh ketenangan._

_._

_._

_._

_**Kyungsoo PoV End**_

_**.**_

_**Baekhyun PoV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kulihat Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menjauhi pantai, segera aku menghampiri dirinya yang kelihatan sangat…Kacau? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Kyungsoo menangis? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti._

_Kepegang lembut pundaknya, dan saat itu pula aku dapat merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar kacau. Pudaknya yang kupegang seakan menyalurkan rasa sakit hatinya. Namun tak lama dari itu Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya. _

_Baru saja aku mau mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat Tanya untuk Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba bibirku tak bisa bergerak, aku tecekat dan tak bisa bicara. Dan aku menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk sendiri, untuk menenangkan hatinya. _

_Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo sekacau ini?_

_Pandanganku beralih pada sebuah batu karang besar dimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan kekacauan ini. Siratan marah menguasai diriku, kakiku berlari cepat menuju batu karang itu._

_Indra penglihatanku menangkap sosok yang amat dicintai Kyungsoo tengah berrciuman dengan adik Kyungsoo, Krystal._

_Mataku membulat sempurna, tanganku terkepal erat, emosiku sudah diubun ubun._

'_PLAKKKKKKKKK'_

"_BRENGSEK KAU!" _

_Kutampar pipi mulus Jongin, kini dapat kulihat bekas tamparan dipipinya. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi, ini sungguh keterlaluan._

"_YAAAA! JONGIN! LELAKI MACAM APA KAU INI HAH?! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN!"_

'_PLAKKKKKKK!'_

_Teriakku lagi dan satu tamparan kudaratkan dipipi Krystal. _

_Jongin terdiam, sedangkan Krystal berteriak mengaduh kesakitan. Aku menarik ujung kerah kemeja Jongin, tak mengiharukan teriakan krystal._

"_OTAK MU DIMANA HAH?! BRENGSEK SEKALI DIRIMU! APA MAKSUDMU MEMBERIKAN SURAT MANIS PENUH HARAPAN PALSUMU PADA KYUNGSOO HAH?!"_

_Jongin mengernyit heran._

"_Surat?"_

"_hah!? Pintar sekali kau bajingan! Sekarang kau pura-pura lupa?! Kau menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang kemari! Ia sudah menunggu berjam-jam demimu! Namun apa yang kaulakukan?! BERCIUMAN DENGAN WANITA CENTIL INI HAH?! DIMANA OTAK MU!"_

_Aku mendorong Jongin kasar sehingga ia terjungkal._

"_HEI! AKU BUKAN WANITA CENTIL!" teriak Krystal tidak terima._

"_LALU KAU APA?! JALANG?!" balasku sengit. Kutatap matanya tajam._

'_PLAKKKKKKK'_

_Kurasakan perih dipipiku, namun ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. _

"_Krystalssi…kau ini adik macam apa sih sebenarnya? Memang selama ini aku tidak tau apa?! kau yang selalu menghapus pesan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo di HP nya! Memang selama ini aku tidak tau, bahwa setiap surat Jongin yang diberikan untuk Kyungsoo selalu kau simpan dilemarimu? Memangnya aku tidak tau kalau HADIAH ULANG TAHUN KYUNGSOO KAU YANG MEMBAKARNYA HAH?! KAU! APA MASIH PANTAS KAU DISEBUT SEBAGAI SEORANG ADIK! KYUNGSOO ITU KAKAKMU SENDIRI! KYUGSOO ITU KAKAK KANDUNGMU!"_

_Semportku menuding Krystal, dia membulatkan matanya kaget. _

"_d-darimana k-kau tau?"_

_Pertanyaan Krystal membuat bibirku melengkung keatas membuat sebuah seringaian kecil._

"_Kau Tidak Perlu Tau."_

_Ya mahluk macam dia tidak perlu tau kenapa aku bisa tau ini semua. _

_Aku sering memergokinya saat engah bermain dirumah Kyungsoo, aku melihat dia menghapus setiap sms Jongin, meyembunyikan surat Jongin, bahkan aku tak habis fikir dia dengan tega-teganya membakar hadiah ulang tahun dari Jongin utnuk Kyungsoo. Dia ini mahluk macam apa sebenarnya? Astaga. _

_Jongin terpaku mendengar apa yang kubicarakan. Ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri Krystal dengan tatapan marah._

"_krys…jawab..apa itu benar? Hah?" Tanya Jongin._

"_A-aku bisa jelas-"_

"_KUBILANG JAWAB! BENAR ATAU TIDAK?!" marah Jongin._

_Krystal tertunduk dalam, aku bisa melihat kalau ia menangis pilu. _

"_IYA ITU BENAR! AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! AKU YANG MENGHAPUS SETIAP PESANMU DARI HP KAKAKKU! AKU YANG MENGAMBIL SEMUA SURATMU UNTUK KAKAKKU! AKU YANG MEMBAKAR KADOMU YANG KAUBERIKAN PADA KAKAKKU! KAU TAU JONGIN?! AKU SUDAH GILA! AKU GILA KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA AKU IRI! AKU CEMBURU! AKU CEMBURU DENGAN PERHATIANMU YANG LEBIH! AKU HAUS AKAN PERHATIANMU JONGIN!" _

_Nafasku serasa berhenti saat meihat Krystal sekacau ini, astaga aku sungguh kasihan pada mahluk satu ini, tapi dia pantas menerima hukumannya, ya dia pantas mendapatkannya._

"_Sudahlah…aku merasa jijik dihadapkan dengan adegan dramatis kalian berdua…cihhhh…dan kau Jongin, jangan harap kau dapat bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo, pergilah dengan wanita jalang itu,"_

_Aku benar-benar muak melihat adegan dramatis ini yang memuakkan, aku lebih memilih pergi daripada menonton adegan seperti ini. _

_Kurasakan sebuah tagan menggenggamku, aku menatap tajam Jongin, siapa lagi pelakunya memang? _

"_Baek…apa kau tau dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"_

"_Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tanganku! Kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi." ucapku sengit dan segera meninggalkan pantai._

_**Baekhyun PoV end**_

_._

_._

'_tap…tap…tap…'_

_Suara derap kaki menghiasi malam sunyi ditaman, kini jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam dimana seharusnya semua orang sudah memasuki alam mimpi yang indah, namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo._

_Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa kantuknya, ia tidak peduli ini tengah malam, ia tak peduli jika ia sampai rumah ia akan diomeli oleh ibunya karena pulang larut, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah rasa sakit dhatinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi hanya berjalan tanpa arah kini erduduk disebuah taman yang sepi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah ayunan. _

_Kyungsoo kira air mata nya ini akan habis namun ternyata tidak sama sekali. Daritadi ia menangis mengingat Jongin berciuman dengan adiknya sendiri. Hatinya sangat sakit, dan ini membuat luka dalam yang tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan. _

_Kyungsoo tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa adiknya dan dirinya mencintai namja yang sama. Namun Ia akan mengalah demi adiknya. Dia akan menjadi kakak yang jahat jika tak dapat membuat adknya sendiri bahagia. Ia rela jika harus melepaskan Jongin demi adiknya jika itu dapat membuat mereka berdua bahagia walaupun tidak bagi Kyungsoo._

'_KYUNG! EODISSEO?! KYUNG KAU DIMANA? INI AKU JONGIN! MAAFKAN AKU KYUNG…AKU TAU AKU SANGAT BODOH! AKU MEMANG BRENGSEK! TAPI KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU KYUNG!'_

_Kyungsoo terkejut dengan suara gema yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia bingung sekaligus terkejut karenanya. ia melihat sekeliling taman, mencari tempat bersembunyi._

'_Pohon itu' batin Kyungsoo melihat pohon besar yang ia fiir dapat menyembunyikannya. Dengan cepat ia segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar nan kokoh itu. _

"_KYUNG! AKU MOHON MAAFKAN AKU KYUNG! APA KAU MENDENGARKU KYUNG?! AKU TIDAK TAU KALAU KAU DATANG KARENA SURAT ITU KYUNG! SURAT ITU…BUKAN AKU YANG MENGIRIMNYA! KYUNG KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU!"_

_**DEG **_

_A-apa maksudnya? Dia tidak mengirim surat itu? lalu siapa? Mungkinkah itu Krystal? Tidak tidak tidak…itu tidak mungkin…_

"_Kyung…apa kau tau? Selama ini aku selalu berbohong pada diriku…haiku selalu berdebar saat kau ada disisiku, awalnya itu biasa saja namun seiring kita sering bersama akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang biasa…perasaan ini lebih dari rasa sahabat kyung...hhh…mungkin aku sudah gila berbicara sendiri seperti ini…astaga"_

_Aku memegang dadaku,merasakan detak jantung yang lebih dari kapasitas normal. Senyuman menghiasi wajahku saat merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya._

'_masih sama Jongin…aku juga…rasanya jantung ini selalu ingin meloncat keluar…'_

_._

'_Perasaan lebih dari rasa sahabat? Kau bercanda…aku tidak ingin terbang lagi Jongin…jangan buat aku terbang jika nantinya aku akan terjatuh lagi.' _

_._

'_Kau tidak Gila Jongin…kau tidak berbicara sendiri karena aku mendengarkanmu disini walaupun kau tak tau itu.' _

_._

_Aku sudah tak mendengar suaranya lagi, yang kudengar hanyalah suara derap kakinya yang akan meninggalkan taman ini. Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menjalar kedalam hatiku, aku merasakan pertanda buruk. _

_Aku mengintip dari baik pohon besar ang emnjadi tempat persembunyianku saat seketika mataku membulat saat aku melihat sebuah mobil truk yang akan menabrak Jongin._

"_ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Aku berlari menuju namja yang kucintai, Jongin. Lebih baik aku yang pergi dari dunia ini, ya itu lebih baik untukku, juga untuk Jongin._

_Segera kudorong badannya keluar dari jalan lintas, membuat ia terjungkal kaget dan disaat itu pula aku merasakan hantaman keras pada tubuhku._

'_BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'_

_Aku dapat merasakan bau amis darah yang mengalir dari kepalaku dan hidungku. Tubuhku tak dapat kugerakkan sedikitpun, yang aneh nya aku tak merasakan sakit walapun aku terhantam oleh truk itu._

"_KYUNGSOOOOOO!"_

_Aku tersenyum miris menatap sosok yang kucintai kini merengkuh diriku. Ia memelukku khawatir namun berbeda denganku…aku dapat merasakan kata 'Bahagia Karenanya' saat ia memelukku. Tanganku terangkat berusaha untuk membelai pipinya._

"_J-Jongin…" ucapku susah payah._

"_ne kyungsoo-ah…hiks…kenapa kyung! Kenapa kau biarkan aku hidup?! Harusnya aku saja yang mati kyung! Kenapa kau melindungi lelaki brengsek sepertiku?" ucap Jongin parau._

"_karena aku mencintaimu Jongin…hiduplah bahagia bersama Krystal…"_

_Ahhh…air mata ini terjatuh lagi saat aku mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Jongin. Ia menangkup kedua pipiku, menatap manic mataku yang mengeluarkan air mata, sama sepertinya._

"_Kyungsoo-ah…aku ingin mengungkapkan ini padamu, sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini padamu kyung…A-aku mencintaimu…Saranghae Kyungsoo-ah… jeongmal Saranghae Do Kyungsoo"_

_. Aku memejamkan mataku damai. Akhirnya…aku dapat merasakan kata 'Bahagia Karenanya',kini aku dapat merasakannya. Aku sangat bahagia dari sekian lama aku menunggu kata cinta itu datang dari bibirnya. _

"_N-nado S-saranghae Kim Jong In…"_

'_Chu~'_

_Dapat kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku,kecupan ini hangat dan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi, Ya Tuhan Aku sangat berterima kasih pada-Mu…kau masih mengizinkan aku merasakan apa itu bahagia. Kupu-kupu didalam perutku juga ikut breterbangan membuat aku tersenyum bahagia._

_This Kiss…is My first Kiss…and it taken by the person that I Love…_

_Kim Jongin._

_._

_Dan saat itu pula aku rasa aku harus pergi dari dunia ini, malaikat sudah menungguku untuk mengantarkanku kealam surga…aku memjamkan mata untuk yang terakhir kalinya didunia ini…didepan orang yang kucintai. Aku memang pergi dari dunia ini, tapi setidaknya aku pergi dengan perasaan damai dan tenang bukan dengan perasaan kacau balau. _

'_Selamat tinggal Kim Jong In…aku mencintaimu…' _

_._

_~THE END~_

Yuhuuuuu~ Phiii Channn updet lagi bawa epep baru nan gaje -_- oekhhhjangan bunuh gue kalo epep ini aneh dan sebagainya. Ni adalah ff kedua ONE SHOOT saya *prok prok prok* ohok.

Oke gue buat epep ini gegara lagi lomba Give Away di Fb, dan gue mohon perhatiannya buat emas-emas dan emba-embak sekalian yang tersayang…silahkan di review ff ini… hargailah perjuangan gue T.T

Dan kalo bisa pelissss like ff ini di FB ne… entar saya kasih linknya. Komen nama fb kamu aja entar gue add terus gue kirim linknya.

Okeeee seperti biasa wehhh NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO SDERS! NO NO NO! OKE?!

Siders? Hari gini? PLIS DEHHHHH…ini bulan puasa looo….hargai dong yang udah susah-susah buat ff nya dengan review kalian yaaa .

Oke no bacot, gue sayang elo semua dehhhh…muahhhh :* RnR please?

Love U all


End file.
